


The Catacombs of Paris

by Fourticktock



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: BAMF Klaus Hargreeves, Dead People, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fourticktock/pseuds/Fourticktock
Summary: The briefcase does not take them to the Academy in 2019. Instead they wake up in a place where none of their powers are much use, except for Klaus'. Unfortunately, it's also the one place he doesn't want to be.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 289





	The Catacombs of Paris

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware the catacombs don't look exactly like this, please allow for artistic liberties. I might write more if people really want a morning after.

It was all black. The group of six (seven) reacted with cries of surprise. They groped towards each other, crying out and demanding to know where they were. 

"Quiet!" Five finally hissed. It helped only a little. Perhaps it was the lack of his imposing stare. 

"What the hell did that thing do?" Diego's voice asked from the dark. 

"Did we go past 2019, is this the apocalypse?" Luther asked. 

"No, don't be an idiot," Five snapped. "We've been sent off course. Something was wrong with the briefcase." A light suddenly illuminated the space. Diego held up a match. The room was large and completely square, but the ceiling was so low Luther could not stand upright. In all four directions passageways led straight off to somewhere. The place was made of rock, as though they were underground. Along the walls were spaces that seemed to be filled out with smaller rocks piled up, as though hiding hidden shelves, four in height, each about two meters long. 

"Where the hell are we?" Allison asked. 

"Five, can you jump out?" Luther asked. 

"I don't want to risk anything before I know exactly where we are. We are definitely underground. Depending on the depth, I might not reach the surface." The match went out as he spoke, and Diego lit another. "I need to concentrate." 

"Vanya, what about you?" Luther asked. 

"No," Five objected. "No offence Vanya, but I don't think vibrations are a good idea right now." She nodded. 

"Did the Commission do this on purpose?" Allison asked. 

"But we picked the briefcase at random," Vanya pointed out. "Unless they sabotaged all of them." 

"No, Herb wouldn't do that," Diego protested. "Ow!" He dropped the match and they plunged into darkness again. 

"Is this a joke?" Klaus asked into the dark, but something was wrong with his voice. When the next match was lit, he was pressed into the wall, eyes growing wide with terror. He began shaking his head. Something seemed to startle him – he jerked, curling into himself, hands pressed to the side of his head. 

"Klaus?" Diego said, coming closer. He put a hand on his shoulder. Klaus reacted violently. 

"No, don’t touch!" he pushed Diego away. The match went out. There was shuffling. Klaus whimpered in the dark. "Nope, nope, nope, this a nightmare, wakey, wakey Klaus!" He smacked his head several times. "Wake up!" 

"Klaus, stop it!" Diego said. He could hear Klaus smacking himself. 

"It doesn't make sense, you're not suppose to be here!" he laughed hysterically. "This is the worst trip ever. " Diego managed to light another. Klaus was in the corner, shaking like a leaf. At the light he looked up and laughed manically at them all. "Are we sharing nightmares now? Come join Klaus in the mausoleum! Come one, come all, see the child going insane." He closed his eyes, tears falling, though he didn't seem to notice. 

"What is he talking about?" Allison asked. 

"The mausoleum…" Diego said. "Come see the child in the mausoleum…"

"I think I know where we are, or at least, what kind of place this is," Five said. 

"What is it?" Luther asked. 

"A catacomb." Everyone immediately glanced at the strange shelves piled with rocks, realising that the shape was perfect for a body to lie. They all subconsciously stepped away towards the centre of the room. 

"Shit, Klaus," Diego whispered. "We need to get out of here." He looked inside the matchbox. "Fast." 

"Klaus," Luther said, approaching the corner slowly, crouching down. 

"Leave him alone." 

"He might be able to ask someone to help us out." Everyone seemed to pause as they took in this obvious idea. "Right?" 

"Luther is right, for once." 

"Hey." 

"He's in no position to help us." 

"He needs to get himself together." 

"Let me do it!" Diego pushed Luther away, who backed off after being granted match-duty. Diego approached his brother like a wounded animal and reached out again. He put his hands over Klaus' own. Klaus jerked, but Diego held firm. "Hey, hey, it's me, it's Diego." Klaus struggled for a while longer, before finally opening his eyes and meeting his brother's. Diego nodded and smiled. 

"You need to use your powers, Klaus," Diego said loudly, hoping Klaus could hear him. A shake of the head. "No, don't give me that. You did it before. At the concert hall, you manifested Ben. We all saw it. And then yesterday, he possessed you!" A murmured chorus of "what"s followed this. "You can do it, Klaus." 

"Shit, shit, shit," Luther said, dropping the match. He lit another. "Only five left." 

"Klaus has never been able to control his powers," Five said suddenly. "This is isn't going to work. I need to concentrate." Everyone but the man spoken of looked at him. Klaus himself was humming with his eyes closed, enjoying the double protection of his and Diego's hands.

"What did he mean by come see the child go insane in the mausoleum?" Vanya asked. "Is he talking about the mausoleum outside the Academy?" 

"Klaus?" Diego asked, but he just got a headshake in response. 

"I can't hear!" Klaus yelled. Everyone flinched at the loud voice in the cramped space. "Also, if anyone has any recreational drugs, now is a good time to share!" 

"Christ," Diego swore. He tried to gently pry Klaus' fingers off his ears, but Klaus resisted violently and sprang back, pressing himself into the corner and sliding down the wall, hands over ears and eyes squeezed shut. "Klaus! The mausoleum!" Diego asked, crouching down next to him. "Shit, did Dad put you in the mausoleum?" he suddenly asked. Everyone paused. Diego looked back at his shocked siblings. "That's it, isn't it? Come see the child go insane in the mausoleum…" 

"Oh, god, but that's-" Allison began. 

"Fucked up," Five finished succinctly. He gave a sigh and a shake of his head. "I think that rules out the possibility that Klaus is going to be useful." 

"It's not his fault," Vanya said, her voice fierce, startling everyone with its force. "Dad put him in the one place he knew would scare him to death! No wonder he's afraid of ghosts." Five frowned at this. 

"You're right," he said. Vanya seemed placated by the admission. "Dad made sure Number Four was deathly afraid of his own powers. This is all Dad's fault." 

"Distributing blame isn't going to help us get out of here," Allison pointed out. 

"But he wasn't stupid," Five said. He looked from sibling to sibling for agreement. Everyone looked at him blankly. "Right?" The next light went out. "Wait. Let's save them." In the dark Five's fists slowly began to glow. "Vanya?" She nodded. "Carefully." She allowed her powers to awaken, her whole body glowing. 

"Wow," Allison said. 

"Could you guys always do that?" Luther asked. 

"No, we figured it out. No thanks to Dad," Five spat. He was clearly using quite a bit of effort to hold his powers like that. "Don't you see? It was all bullshit! The man wasn't an idiot. He knew putting a child in a mausoleum wouldn't turn out a brilliant fighter, just as he knew putting Vanya on meds would lock away her powers." 

"What are you saying?" Allison asked. "That he deliberately traumatized Klaus in order to sabotage him?" 

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying."

"But why would he do that?" 

"To limit us!" Five said, picking up steam. "To keep us under his thumb, powerful, but only to a point." Five shook his head as full realisation came to him. He looked at his siblings with intensity, trying to convince them. "Think about it. He never encouraged me to explore time, even though space and time are intimately linked. With Vanya he decided the safe bet was to put a lid on all of it. And with Klaus, what could limit him more than sheer terror at the thought of using his powers?" 

The group, except a humming and now swaying Klaus, took in the words with thoughtful scepticism. Five's fists glowed even brighter. He gave a soft laugh. 

"He never cared that Klaus was using drugs, why not? Because it fit with his plan. And you," he looked at Luther. "Look at you!" 

"Uh, no need to be mean," Luther mumbled. 

"No, you idi-," Five sighed, taking a breath. "All our powers come from something intangible inside us. So, why would he put monkey DNA in you, as though that would help?" 

"I don't know, why?" 

"To limit you. You make you think your strength comes from your muscles." Five shook his head in disgust. "You're stronger than that, and you always were." Luther looked uncomfortable with the prospect. He stared down at his hands, hairy and malformed. "He sent you to the moon! Where else to fuck up with your sense of strength and power?" 

"And you!" Five rounded on Diego. "You stopped all those bullets outside the farm. You saved my life." 

"You're welcome," Diego said, not letting go of Klaus. "But that was really hard." 

"Because you've never trained like that before. Dad gave you the knives so you'd associate your powers with them alone." 

"What about me?" Allison asked. "How does my power fit into it?" 

"How often did Dad ask you to use it in a way that made you uncomfortable?" Allison blanched at that, glancing at Vanya. "He used your conscience, like he used Klaus' fear, to limit how much you used it, and he limited how you trained with it. Did he ever encourage you to try it with a crowd, nonverbally, or- I don't know- tell people to rupture their appendixes?" 

"Oh god," Allison whispered. 

"You believe him?" Diego asked. "I mean, I hate Dad, but that's a stretch." 

"I believe it," Luther said. That made everyone pause. He looked up at them all in turn, forcing out his confession. "The DNA injections… they never did anything to my strength. I was getting stronger before- I was-" His eyes were unfocused as he remembered. "After, I was confused, in pain. Then he sent me to the moon. The gravity there, I felt too strong, like I'd break everything by just existing. I still haven't… I don't think I've ever-…" 

"Used your full strength," Five finished. Luther nodded. Vanya gasped and dimmed, taking a break. Five did the same. They stood in the dark, silent except for Klaus' humming of some pop song. 

"Did you hear any of that, Klaus?" Diego whispered. In the dark there was a shuffle. "Klaus?" 

"What do you want, speak quickly." 

"Klaus, you can-" 

"Not you!" 

Five began glowing again. Klaus was facing the wall, his hands on the sides of his face like visors. 

"Yeah sure, I'll get right on that!" he shouted. "No, thank you!" Everyone exchanged worried glanced. Klaus turned enough to glance at Diego, then back at the wall. "No offence, but not being alone is kind of the problem!" 

"Why is he shouting?" Allison asked. Everyone shrugged. Klaus hung his head, his hands going back to his ears. Everything was silent. Klaus shook his head several times. 

"Don't make me do this," he moaned. He crouched, rocking slightly, head between his knees. Diego reached for his shoulder, but hesitated. 

"I can't!" Klaus cried. 

"He's talking to Ben," Diego said, confidently. He glanced at the others. "Ben possessed him, at the mansion. I talked to him." 

"Fuck off, ALL OF YOU!" Klaus' voice echoed loudly down the passageways. His hands started to glow. Five let go of his power. The room was illuminated only by Klaus, making his head blue. Then, slowly, blue figures flickered into being all around the room. Allison jumped as one appeared right next to her. Everyone backed away as the figures, gaining definition, hovered around Klaus. Number Four didn't seem to notice them. 

Noises of horror and disgust came from all except Five as the ghosts gained proper definition. One was headless, one had both arms ripped off, one was a little girl with bleeding pustules all over, one was a large man with no lower jaw or foot, and most of them were moaning, muttering, or crying. More and more appeared, filling the room. 

Then one grabbed Klaus by the shoulder. He jerked away, looking up in shock, but the ghost held firm. Another grabbed his head as though to pull it from his body. Klaus screamed. 

Before the siblings could do much more than cry out in surprise and horror, first ghost grabbed the side of Klaus' head, ripping it from the other's grip, and smashed it into the wall repeatedly. With the third crunch of bone against rock, all the ghosts disappeared as though a light switch had been turned off. 

In the dark they heard Klaus' body hit the floor. 

"Klaus!" several cried. Vanya and Five both used their powers to illuminate the room. Diego had already found him in the dark, cradling his bloody head in his lap. "No, no, no," he whispered. 

They surrounded him, Allison kneeling next to him and touching his face. "Oh god," she sobbed. Diego pressed two fingers to his neck. 

"I can't find a pulse," he said. 

"Please, no," Allison said. Vanya glowed a little too bright. The walls began shaking. 

"Vanya," Five said, touching her shoulder. "We- stay calm." Even his voice held tears. They hugged, Vanya sobbing as her glow subsided. Five held her stiffly, holding his powers steady. 

"We never should have asked him to do that," Luther said, staring at Klaus in disbelief. 

"It's my fault," Five said. 

"No," Luther said. "We all believed it. I still do. But he just… wasn’t' ready…" 

Klaus shot up, doubling over and coughing. At least three of them screamed. "Fuck, head trauma is not a good way to go," he groaned, clutching his skull. 

"Jesus, Klaus! I couldn't feel your pulse." 

"Your skull was caved in!" 

"Shit, did they ruin my hair?" he asked Allison, turning his head so she could inspect the damage. She gaped at him. "They've gone for a bit, so if you want to give me feedback now's your chance. It's all going straight in the trash though, because fuck this whole idea. This is not-" He began breathing heavily, shaking his head as if to clear it. He closed his eyes and tried to control his breathing. 

"You need to try again." 

"I believe my words were fuck that!" 

"BEN!" 

Everyone realised that Ben was corporal, glowing blue, and had spoken out loud. 

"You can see him?" Klaus asked. This seemed to distract him from his oncoming panic attack. He rose, Diego helping him to his feet. 

"Yes, we see him, we also just saw you come back from the dead," Five said. He looked from one dead brother to the undead one. "Did you know about this?" 

"Know, what do you mean know?" Klaus answered for him, used to speaking for Ben. "How could none of you know? I've told you how many ODs I've had." 

"We never thought you meant actual fatal ODs, Klaus!" Allison admonished. They found themselves standing in a circle. Klaus was supported by Diego on one side, while Ben illuminated the room next to him. 

"Well, Diego was supposed to identify me at the morgue that time." 

Diego stuttered at the accusing stares. "They told me you were d-dead, and I was trying to figure our how to tell everyone! I spent four hours agonizing over if I should call Allison and Luther, or try and t-tell them in person, or if I could get Vanya to come with me. Not to mention I would have to tell D-D-Dad! Then the morgue called and said they made a mistake!" 

"Yeah, they did," Klaus laughed. "I scared the crap out of them, literally!" 

"I spent four hours thinking you were dead!" 

"Klaus," Ben said, everyone stopped. He seemed surprised by the attention, smiling around at everyone before refocusing. "They're coming back. You need to try again." 

"What part of fuck off do you not understand?" 

"You're so close, you can manifest, the next step is control." 

"And if I get disembowelled next, can I take a break? You sound like Dad." Klaus regretted his words immediately when Ben made a face. He reached out to touch him, an apology on his lips. 

"We'll protect you," Luther said firmly. Klaus froze, giving him a wide-eyed stare. "If they can hurt you, then we can fight them off, right?" 

"Why Number One, I didn't think you cared!" Klaus said sarcastically, hand over his heart. Luther's face turned grim. 

"We do, Klaus. We all care. I've never understood your powers, and I'm sorry I dismissed them." 

"I'm sorry too," Allison said. The rest nodded. 

"Jeez, I was kidding, it's fine." 

"No, it's not, but we can have a real heart to heart after we get the hell out of this shithole," Five said. "Klaus," he stared hard at his brother. "I never thought I'd say this, and that's my mistake, but I know you can do this." 

"Aw, shucks-"

"Klaus," Ben stopped his sarcastic reply. They looked at each other. Klaus swallowed hard. "Five is right, you didn't hear all of it, but Dad didn't put you in the mausoleum to help you get over your fear, but to create it. It was all meant to fuck you up." 

"Well, if there's one job Dad could do right-" 

"But he didn't, because you're sober, on your own, Klaus, and you just manifested half a dozen ghosts-" 

"Homicidal ghosts." 

"And I'm standing right here!" 

Klaus looked at him. Ben smiled encouragingly. Klaus sighed. 

"Ok, I guess we're doing this. If I die twice in one day, I will not be a happy camper." He shook off Diego's helping arm and stepped into the middle of the circle, folding himself down into akimbo. He rested his hands, palms up, on his knees and closed his eyes. The siblings tightened the circle around him and stood ready. 

"Good to see you again," Diego whispered to Ben, who smiled. 

"It's nice to be seen." 

Their shadows, apart from Ben's, soon appeared in front of them on the walls as Klaus' hands began to glow. Ghosts began appearing again all around them, even more than before. 

"God, they're disgusting," Allison whispered. 

"Those poor souls," Vanya said. "Can't they move on?" 

"Well, hello there, little one, what's your name?" The girl with the pustules was standing in front of Klaus. She smiled. 

"My name is Marion." 

"That is such a beautiful name, perfect for you," Klaus said. She giggled and fidgeted with her dress. "Listen, Marion, do you know the way out?" She nodded. "Great!" Klaus clapped. "Can you lead us to the exit?" She shook her head. 

"I can't leave," she said, frowning. 

"Why not?"

She pointed at the other ghosts. They were corporal, sort of, and would shuffle forward every so often before being pushed back by one of the siblings. But the pushes went through them, even though the ghosts seemed to sort of feel them. They were halfway there. "They won't let you leave?" 

"They can't leave," she explained. "They won't listen to me. Can you help them?" 

Klaus' face fell. He looked at the gathered ghosts. They seemed completely zombified, no light of intelligence in any of their decayed faces. "I don’t know…" 

"Can you try?" she asked hopefully. "Please?" 

"Ok, little Marion. You lead the way and I'll… try and make them follow." Klaus took a deep breath and rose. "Which way?" The little girl pointed, and Klaus gently moved Five and Vanya out of the way, stopping short at the ghosts. They did not appear to want to attack him. Maybe it was all him, maybe he had somehow commanded them to attack, or they had misunderstood. "Ok, ghosts, out of the way," he said, voice far from confident. 

"They don't understand," the little girl said. 

"Right," Klaus said. Powers, intangible source, mental strength, and all that jazz. He steeled himself and held up his Hello hand, focusing. "Move," he said softly. They did immediately, shuffling to the side, revealing the passageway. "Huh, well whatyaknow." 

"This way!" the girl cried, running down the hallways. 

"Easy!" Klaus said. "Come on," he said to the others. They all followed him down into the passageway, Five bringing the briefcase with him. Once all seven of them were out of the juncture room, Klaus stopped and turned. He gestured impatiently for them to step aside so he could talk to the ghosts left behind. He held up the Hello hand again. "All right, guys, single file, follow along, no cutting in line!" He turned back to the girl and she gave him a big grin before hurrying down the corridor. 

"You did it, Klaus," Ben said quietly as they walked. He was looking behind them at the ghosts following at pace. Luther took of the rear, eyeing the old woman with half her face missing right behind him and trying not to stumble. 

"We're not out of the catacombs yet," Klaus said, but flashed him a smile nonetheless. "I feel a bit weird. Like I'm full and empty at the same time." 

"I felt that way too, when I first used my powers," Vanya said. 

"Huh." 

"This is crazy," Diego said, but in a good way. 

"Ha, I'd say welcome to my world, but I'm not that cruel." 

"You see these all the time?" Vanya asked. 

"Not all the time, just when I'm sober." 

"I'd say that explains a lot," Five muttered. 

"Hey, don't make excuses for me," Klaus said, waving his hands. "I know I have an addictive personality type. I'd probably be knee deep in the fun stuff, powers or no." 

"You don't know what," Diego said. 

"That's not true," Ben said at the same time. 

Klaus stopped so abruptly Ben and Vanya walked into each other, which Ben laughed at. Klaus was staring down one of the perpendicular passageways. He held up his hand, making it glow. A wave of light passed down the corridor, figures appeared along the way, seemingly as far as the eye could see. "Follow along, no cutsies!" They continued on, Klaus calling on more ghosts on the way. 

"What happens when we get out?" Luther whispered, still eyeing the endless row of ghosts behind them. 

"Klaus, are you all right?" Ben asked. "I don't think you should manifest anymore." 

"Are you kidding, I'm on a roll!" 

"You're straining, be careful." Klaus scoffed. They continued on, the girl skipping in front. Klaus was becoming tired. He breathed heavily and his pace had slowed. 

"This way!" the girl cried as they rounded a corner and found a set of steps. They sighed in collective relief and hurried up. Klaus was heaving for breath by the time they reached the top. They came to a gate and a dark city street. 

"Luther, be a dear and break this, would you?" Klaus called. Luther made his way to the front and took hold of the gate, easily breaking it off its hinges. They walked out into the street. The ghosts started coming through the walls and earth, filling the street. Luther put the gate back, frowning guiltily when it wouldn't stand straight like before. The siblings surrounded Klaus again in the middle of the street. The buildings around them looked old, 19th century, and European. The street was lined with cobblestones. 

Klaus sat down crossed legged and breathed. The street continued to fill with the dead. 

"Jesus," Diego muttered as they became ridiculously outmatched. 

"Thank you," the little girl said. "Now I can leave." 

"Goodbye, Marion. Oh, by the way, where are we?" 

"Can't you tell? You're in Paris!" 

"Oh, you speak good English for a ghost." 

"I don't speak English, silly," she laughed. Klaus frowned, possibly cataloguing another power. She stepped up and kissed his forehead, then looked up into the sky. There was a flash of light and she was gone. 

Klaus smiled sadly and looked around at the mass of ghosts. They weren't that scary anymore. "Ok, you can go," he said, waving his Goodbye hand. Nothing happened. He frowned. "Go!" Nothing. He looked up at the sky after the little girl, thinking. 

"What's wrong?" Five asked. 

"I think," he said, closing his eyes. "I'm going to have to show them the way."

"What?" Ben asked, alarmed. 

"What does that mean?" Diego asked. Klaus didn't answer so the others looked to Ben.

"I don't know," he answered. "He's never done something like this before." 

Suddenly, Klaus fell backwards, and the ghosts disappeared at the same moment, even Ben. The siblings rushed to his side, Diego pressing his fingers to Klaus' neck. A moment of silent passed. He shook his head. 

"He's coming back," Vanya said. "That's what he meant, right?" 

"I don't know," Diego said. 

Lights drew their attention. They looked up into the sky and saw a strange phenomenon. It was like a mini lightshow of the aurora borealis, made of little flashes of dancing blue lights all around them. It was beautiful and the atmosphere of the street seemed to lift with every flare of light. Slowly, the lights grew fewer until they stopped completely. The street was eerily still. 

Diego turned his attention back to Klaus, again checking his pulse. 

"Klaus?" His voice was panicked. "Klaus, come back." Nothing happened for what felt like an eternity, then finally, Klaus gasped. He sat up, coughing and wheezing. Diego rubbed his back. His siblings gathered close around him, asking for his wellbeing numerous times. Klaus held up his hand and they stopped. He glanced around, eyes widening. "What?" Diego asked. Klaus clamoured up, Diego helping him when he almost tipped over in his haste. He looked up and down the street as if searching for something. 

"Do you hear that?" Klaus asked. 

"No…" The others shook their heads. 

"Exactly," Klaus said. He walked towards the streetlamp, still looking up and down the street. They could hear the very distant sound of a few cars still out in the middle of the night, and laughter at a bar perhaps many blocks away, but otherwise, nothing. Klaus spun around this way and that, letting out a choked giggle. "They all crossed over." He looked back at his siblings, taking in their confused expressions with another cut off giggle. "It's empty!" he cried, spreading his arms wide. "I made them go away!" he laughed. He hugged himself, almost doubling over with laughter. The others began smiling, until Klaus' laughter turned into sobs. Diego leapt forward and took hold of him, and Klaus collapse into his chest, sobbing openly. The others gathered close, even Five, and touched his shoulders or back, rubbing gently. 

"It's ok," Diego was murmuring. "You did it, you did it." 

"We should try to get back," Five said. 

"Maybe we should get a hotel room for the night," Allison suggested. 

"Can you even make it across the Atlantic?" Luther asked. Five shrugged, nodding towards Klaus. 

"I think," Klaus gasped. "I would really like to see Paris, but right now," he clasped Diego's shoulder, putting all his weight against him. "I think I need to pass out, and if I know my passing outs, which I do, I'll be out for at least 24 hours." 

"It's ok, we'll stay in Paris, we'll take care of you," Allison said, touching his shoulder. He smiled a watery smile at her. "We'll go shopping when you're recovered." 

"You saved the day, Klaus," Luther said, proud. 

"I saved the day…" Klaus' voice was full of wonder. His eyes rolled back and he passed out. Diego caught him, but Luther stepped up and took him gently, lifting him bridal style. 

"God, he weighs less than nothing," he said. 

"I need to go back to New York," Five said. 

"We can't, we need to let Klaus rest," Allison argued. "And you can't bring us all over." 

"Maybe not, not without practice, but I can do it, eventually." 

"I think Klaus and Vanya have proved we can all do more than we think," Allison said, smiling at her sister. "Let's get a hotel room. I know a really nice one I stayed at once when I was shooting that Monet film." 

They all walked off in the direction of the city lights. They eventually found a taxi stand and hired a couple to take them on. They didn't have any money, so Allison used her powers, telling the others they were definitely paying them all back once she got her 2019 wallet back. 

They did the same thing at the hotel, getting a huge presidential sweet with two bedrooms and a fold out couch. 

"I'll keep watch over Klaus," Diego said. "Put him in here." 

"Diego, remember to sleep too," Allison said. "Besides, Ben's here, right? He's watching over all of us." Diego smiled and nodded. They all helped tuck Klaus in, noting the steady rise and fall of his chest before leaving. The girls took one room, and Five and Luther shared the couch. 

"Goodnight," Ben said.


End file.
